


The Key to Past and Future

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron figured out exactly why Spencer has been acting like he has since they had gone to the Reef and it's nothing Aaron ever expected.





	The Key to Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron sat back and watched Spencer more than he watched where they were going. GARCIA had the Gate Lord head in her clutches, and the decision had been made that Spencer's GARCIA was going to stay on the ship. She could technically use the Sparrow network of which the ship had a link to, to get her home if things went wrong.

Aaron knew that they were being followed by more of the Awoken ships, but he didn't care. Spencer was getting more and more tense as they got nearer to the Reef. When the door to the dock where they were going to go opened up, Aaron watched as Spencer sat back and all of the tenseness seemed to leave him in a rush. Spencer had stripped off all of his weapons except he had hidden his knives under his cloak again the second that they had got on the ship. GARCIA had a few weapons in her stores, so they were not as defenseless as they had been the first time around. Though with Spencer having his knives, Aaron wasn't exactly sure that they were defenseless the first time around.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Aaron said.

"You take the lead, and when Sov demands my face and name, we will deal with it then."

"You are worried that you being alive will upset them."

"I was the Awoken chosen to go to Earth Aaron, and I died. I am sure that how a Guardian is made is known to the Awoken. They will understand what me having a Ghost will mean. Me not coming home as soon as I woke up might just be the thing that breaks any ability for the Awoken and Earth to be allies again."

Aaron could understand Spencer's reasoning, and he understood what it meant if the Awoken broke with him. Spencer would lose all ability to see his family again.

"Then let's get this over with."

There were guards waiting for them when they transmatted off of the ship. Aaron allowed himself to be checked for weapons as did Spencer but no one found the knives. The walk to the throne room was silent. They were forced through the thing that scanned for weapons, and again nothing alerted the Awoken Guards to the fact that Spencer had two knives on his body.

"It is alive," Mara Sov said as they entered the room. Uldren turned to look at them. He looked very shocked.

Aaron felt her eyes rake over his body before focusing on GARCIA.

"And it still has its ball."

Aaron didn't stop until he was at the base of the throne. Mara's two Fallen guards were right beside her while Uldren was on the throne dais instead of at the base of it like last time. No one stopped Aaron getting as close as he did.

"There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it." Uldren grinned at them. "It's an excellent strategy."

"We didn't run," Aaron said.

"You come before me with your heads hidden again," Mara said as she glanced at Spencer who was a step behind Aaron and to his left.

Aaron took off his helmet, but Spencer did not.

"I like a challenge." Mara leaned forward and looked at her brother. "Was no Gate Lord slain, brother?"

Spencer stepped up to stand beside Aaron. "Oh, we slew a Gate Lord. GARCIA."

Aaron watched the flash of light and looked for the head to drop at their feet, but it didn't. Aaron looked around, and it was nowhere. Then Spencer took a step up onto the dais. The two Fallen took steps toward him but stopped when Spencer dropped the head at Uldren's feet. He didn't get down off of the dais. Uldren and Mara looked down at the head in surprise. Mara looked up at Spencer, and her eyes narrowed.

"We have to find the Black Garden," Spencer said.

"They don't even know where it is," Uldren said condescendingly.

"Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance."

Uldren turned to Mara, and his entire body radiated anger. "Why? If you wish them certain death, just kill them here."

Aaron nearly laughed at the look that Mara gave Uldren because there was so much disdain in it. There was also a little bit of something familiar in the way that her eyes crinkled as she did it.

"Often when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own."

"My motive is simply loyalty-" Uldren stopped and looked at his sister with a profound look on his face. "To a people." Uldren stepped up to kneel at her side. "A queen." Uldren looked up at her. "And a sister."

"Then please... take what is required." Mara waved her hand to the head, and Uldren stepped up to the Gate Lord head, and Spencer burst into motion. Aaron was shoved back by one of Spencer's arms, and then Uldren was on his feet in front of Spencer with a knife at his throat. Aaron wanted to step up and demand that Spencer let him go, but Aaron was afraid of what a divided front would do. Aaron just really hoped that Spencer knew what he was doing.

"You let a Guardian get a drop on you and not only does he get you on your knees, Uldren but he takes your knife as well." Mara looked very upset. She motions for her guards to stay back. They gripped their pikes with displeasure. Mara didn't seem that surprised at all or that ready to jump to her brother's defense. Aaron risked a glance at the two guards behind them. Neither of them was even touching their weapons.

"It's not his knife." Spencer shifted his hold on Uldren to where he could reach up to unlatch his helmet. He didn't take it off though just let it sit there. "It's stupid as hell to not scan for your own damned weapons, you know that right? I never would have let that stand if I had been here."

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

Spencer reached behind his back and drew the other knife and tossed it down to land at Mara's feet. It skidded across the floor and stopped as it hit her boot. She leaned over and picked it up. Mara looked up at Spencer in shock.

"So Uilliam you have a choice. Quit being an ass or I will give you another scar to match the one on your ear." Spencer tipped Uldren's head back to where Uldren could look him in the face. Mara dropped the knife.

Aaron opened his mouth but before he could speak the name that Spencer said replayed in his mind. "Uilliam?" Aaron looked at Mara, and then Aaron understood. In the aftermath of everything, they had changed their names. Moira and Uilliam Reid became Mara and Uldren Sov. "Fuck."

"What's going on?" GARCIA asked. She was looking from Aaron to Spencer and back again with small and quick glances at Mara.

Spencer pulled his helmet off, and Mara gasped before she sat back in her throne and looked at Spencer like she was seeing a ghost. Spencer pushed Uldren away from him and slipped his knife back into the sheath. He stepped up and grabbed the one from where it had fallen at Mara's feet and looked at the two Fallen guards with a grin on his face. Aaron didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. Spencer's twin sister was the Queen of the Awoken.

Mara gasped, and she shot up from her throne and wrapped her arms around Spencer. Spencer hugged her back. Uldren stood up and pulled Spencer from Mara's hold and looked at Spencer with a keen eye.

"How are you alive? Your..." Uldren looked down at his hand, and he pulled off a glove, and Uldren smiled before ripping off Spencer's glove. Aaron noticed the ring, but this time he saw that part of it glowed and pulsed. "I stopped looking so long ago, and I never noticed."

"It was scavenged from my dead body along with all of my other things, and I found them. I never thought that when I put it on, and it showed you two alive that it was really you two. I thought descendants."

"You came into this room and never revealed who you were, Spencer. I demand answers," Mara said.

"You felt something because you asked me my name, but you never thought that it could really be me. I woke up a while back but getting here, being allowed to come to the Reef to find you was impossible before now. I tried once, but we got hung up in fighting Hive."

"Spencer?" Aaron asked because he couldn't be quiet any longer. Spencer turned and looked at him before disengaging from his sister and walking up to Aaron. Spencer stopped at a distance that was way too close to be just teammates. Aaron swallowed at the look in Spencer's eyes. Aaron knew exactly why Spencer had been upset. He could almost feel it. Mara and Uldren had been acting differently than Spencer remembered. "You wanted to see what they were really going to do weren't you?"

"Eh," Spencer said shrugging. Spencer held out his hand and wiggled his fingers at Aaron. Spencer looked at the guards next, and both of them backed away from Aaron and adopted a very relaxed pose.

"What happened to you?"

"My ship was damaged, and in the crash, I was injured, and I died before I got far from it. Blood loss is a bitch. I was revived by GARCIA a while back, and for a short while my memories were a little scrambled."

"You lied to me," Mara said.

"Not really. I said that no paper with my name was found with me and I was correct it was all on my ship. Some of my team does call me genius. I talked around the truth as you well know I am good at." Spencer wiggled his fingers again, and Aaron frowned but reach his hand out. Spencer pulled Aaron all the way in. "Do you remember the man I dreamed of, Mara?"

"Yes. You used to cry because of those dreams."

"This is him. I found him in an old Earth Cryotank. Meet Lord Aaron Hotchner, one of the few Iron Lords left on Earth."

"You found him, and he's not..." Mara trailed off.

"Not as of yet but I keep an eye to make sure."

"I'm not going to become your enemy, Spencer," Aaron said, and he made sure that his tone was playful yet exasperating. Mara started to laugh, and Uldren just looked at Aaron with a strange look.

"Guards remove that trash, take what's needed though for my brother to do what he needs to do. Spencer, Aaron join us for a meal. It'll be just the four of us as my Vandal guards aren't needed." Mara reached out a hand to Spencer, and Spencer let go of Aaron, and they wrapped themselves around each other before starting out of the room behind the throne.

"I'd get used to that because those two are in their own world whenever it's just them and most of the time when there are others around," Uldren said. He held out his hand. "It is good to meet the lover of my brother. You may call me Uldren."

"Um, Aaron." Aaron shook Uldren's hand and tried to put the arrogant asshole and this man into the same spot in his head. Aaron understood though the face that one had to show to the people around them when in a position of power and the personal side.

Uldren led Aaron around the back of the throne, and Aaron looked at Spencer who looked back at him with a smile on his face. "Where is your other Ghost?"

"She stayed on the ship. I should." Aaron stopped and looked at GARCIA who was floating with him.

"I've called her already, and she's on her way." GARCIA was looking at Uldren as she spoke.

"I'll make sure no one stops her," Uldren said as he broke away from Aaron and started to head back the way that they came. Aaron rushed forward to catch up with Spencer and Mara. He found them standing in a bedroom and Spencer was in the middle of it while Mara was standing at the door. Aaron looked around, and he saw that there were things in the room that just screamed Spencer. There was also a pair of glasses on the stand beside the bed. Mara didn't stop Aaron from entering the room. Aaron picked up the glasses and looked through them.

"I don't need them anymore. I had a minor issue that was unable to be corrected for long. I got tired of getting my eyes fixed over and over again, so I stopped by the time that I was thirteen." Spencer sat down on the bed and picked up what looked like a stuffed animal. "Why did you do this?"

"Much like you dreamed of your Aaron, I dreamed of you. I could never figure out if it was dreams of the past or dreams of the future and I wanted a place for you to come home to. Though I didn't realize that you would have a different allegiance." Mara looked lost to Aaron, and Aaron wondered what he would feel like if Sean had not died and Aaron had and when Aaron came back with a very different allegiance, what Sean would think.

"I don't because every single thing that I have done is for the Reef. You have a small people to protect, but the Guardians are fighting the Darkness. We don't have the numbers to go out and be a thorn in the side of the Darkness like the Guardians do."

"I fear what would happen to you if your Vanguard found out about your connection to me. The Guardians have been here before and talked to us a little bit. There is one that I find intriguing, but he's not been in the groups that came in the past few years."

"Is that why you changed your name?"

"Many others started to do it to show how changed we truly are." Mara looked at Aaron before looking back at Spencer. "Let's not talk of the things that sadden us. Let's go and eat and talk about what you have been up to, and we will tell you of what we have been up to. We will also interrogate your Aaron in the ways of our mother."

Aaron laughed, and Spencer walked to him to give him a hug.

"In the morning you will go and figure out what you need to go to the Black Garden and fight the Darkness. The Eye probably would have been dead even if we were to take it out carefully but you are resourceful, and I think that you can get in Spencer where many have failed.

"Where is the Black Garden?" Aaron asked.

"Mars. Eight-four North, thirty-two East. Meridian Bay. Uldren will remove the eye and junk the rest. I have another gift for you, Spencer." Mara walked over to a stand and picked up a toy ship that Aaron recognized as the ones that the Awoken had been shadowing them on their trip through the asteroid belt. "This is the Ceres Galliot, and she is like no other ship that we have made. It's slightly bigger than other ships. Your brother and I spent nearly a hundred years perfecting her, and we have never felt the urge to fly her more than what is needed to make sure that she works. We gift her to you and your Aaron."

"Mara," Spencer said, but he took the toy from Mara's hand.

"She can hold two comfortably and three less so but there is only one bed, a large one that will fit only two if they are close. Twenty years ago, we painted her dark purple, and that was when I knew that it was for you and that we would find you again."

"If you ever need anything, please call on us. We will tell the Vanguard that for your help you were promised a favor and would call on us when you were ready to claim it," Aaron said as he stepped up behind Spencer to look at the ship in his lover's hand. It was beautiful and looked better than the ship that they were currently using.

"You would lie to your Vanguard for us?" Mara asked.

"There is little I would not do for my family, or Spencer's."

"Your family. What happened to them?"

"My mother died in childbirth or was killed by the man who was her lover. I never found out the truth on that. I died after my father beat my younger brother to death."

"Such a burden to hold." Mara reached out and cupped the side of Aaron's face before kissing his cheek on the other side. "So perfect for my Spencer."

Aaron took her words for what they were, a threat and a promise. Aaron knew the lore behind twins throughout all of human history. There were never two more connected beings. Spencer would always be hers first and Aaron's second and really Aaron wouldn't have it any other way.

"While we eat we can discuss the Exclusion Zone."

"What is that?"

"The big obstacle to the Black Garden. Oh your light arrived," Mara said.

Aaron turned to see that both GARCIAs were hovering in the doorway.

"I've already filed this trip and what needs not known to the other Guardians as private. We can do that when we wish."

"So that's where you store the memories of what you and Morgan do," Spencer said with a grin on his face.

Even though GARCIA couldn't blush her whole demeanor changed and Aaron was pretty sure if she was human or Awoken she would be blushing. Aaron laughed and held out his hand. His GARCIA floated over to him while Spencer's floated to him and looked at the ship.

"What do you think, GARCIA? She worthy of us?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yes. Holliday is going to shit when she sees it."

"I'll send some technical specs with your Ghost, Spencer so that this Holliday can repair it somewhat if needed."

"Thank you. Now-" Spencer stopped when his stomach growled. "Now let's eat so we can discuss the Exclusion Zone and then get some better rest. Maybe back home I can get a lot of sleep."

"If not I am sure that your Aaron can wear you out each time you wake. He looks like a tiger."

It was Aaron's turn to blush at Mara's words. She was very different than she had been as the Queen but Aaron was glad that she was because he would not have wanted Spencer's family to be that distant and cold. With the Awoken at least behind them, Aaron knew that they had a chance of doing what the Exo Stranger wanted. A fighting chance was all that they needed.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
